User talk:Yumipon
Cleaned talkpage for the first time. There were 50 entries, now theres only 5 left. --Yumipon 15:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Theme This is strange. I could turn it on, then you'll see the diffenence for sure. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I turned it on (I saw, you tryed to, but you didn't take the suitable one). You'd be able to see it from now on. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight request Hi. Patapon Wiki has a nice custom skin/logo, and congrats on reaching 100 articles! There are a few things you need to work on before you can be eligible for a spotlight. 1) Most of your content is . Could you please create a category structure for your articles, and add category tags to each one? You will see a little button to click at the bottom of each article which makes adding the category tags very easy. 2) You also seem to have some duplicate articles (eg. "A World of Ooze" and "A world of ooze"); could you please merge/redirect them into one article each? 3) a lot of your articles are still stubs; could you work on adding content so you have 100 non-stub articles? By non-stub I mean at least 3 or 4 sentences, with info that can't be found on the pages that link to them. and 4) Is there a graphic or picture you could add to your mainpage? Let me know when you've had a chance to work on some of these issues so you meet the spotlight criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 23:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) about Etrini... isn't that going too far? i mean...2015?????? your kidding right?RaTh_GunZ 12:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Notice I haven't been on lately because I'm sick right now. I'll be on the wiki soon, but I just wanted you to knnow. Ironstar 21:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Etrini what's gotten into his head anyway you check his user pageRaTh_GunZ 09:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yumi Did you change the skin? If so, it looks awesome. Kudos on that. Anyways, I just wanted to leave a message saying that I'm changing houses in about three days so I'm not going to be on the wiki much. Not really sure if you care or not, just wanted to let you know. Thanks! Toripon 18:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool skin! The new skin is awesome! The patapedia symbol stands out the most. Good job! Ironstar 23:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) lol hahahahahahahahaha.... that's a good one.... that guy's brain has divorced his head lolRaTh_GunZ 08:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Etrini here Ok, look guys! IM FREAKING SORRY Look heres the story, My sister got of hold of my account and started messing up EVERYTHING. She did all of that stuff NOT ME. So forgive my sister, THAT LITTLE BRAT! EVERYONE READ THIS and believe me! ''' エリック and P.S. I QUIT! :) More than temporary? Is there any way I can be more than just a temporary admin? Would applying for adminship when I decide to give me a full admin status at all? Ironstar 01:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Blog To make things simple, I've created a blog where I'll put a lot more fan fiction. It will be updated daily by me (Page is protected), so check it out every once in a while, and comment. Ironstar 03:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Change it back please! Could you please change the skin back to how it was before. It looked better that way... Ironstar 00:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing the skin! (: Ironstar 23:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Over 500 edits! Hi! I have a total of 501 edits now. Does this mean I become a full admin? Ironstar 01:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture Help I changed the article of the week, but I can't get the picture from the article to work right. What do I do? Ironstar 17:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it to work right. Sorry to bother you. Ironstar 18:10, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Achievements? I think the achievement system would be cool, and might even encourage people to make more edits, so I was wondering, should I get it? (I want to design some achievements if we do) Do you think it would help us be more likely to get a wikia spotlight for Patapedia? Ironstar 19:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So are they going to enable it now? Ironstar 23:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Questions and an Answer to one of my own Once again I forget to look at the full list of admins. :P Since I don't want to waste room on your talk page, I'd like to ask a few things. 1. You said you were doing something to the homepage. Could you tell me what (Unless its a surprise)? 2.I know this sounds random (You don't have to answer I guess), but what's the easiest way to earn ten dollars? 3. Should we make some article that talks about games that have references to Patapon (Like the costume in Little Big Planet)? Well, that's about it. Sorry to bother you. Ironstar 22:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Ironstar 22:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Multiple... times? I know that I haven't been on the wiki for a while but when I checked out Rathaxe's talk page it said Etrini vandalized the wiki "multiple times" I thought it was once. (Can you please verify you don't have to answer if you want it's just that I haven't been up to date on everything for about a month) Ntrht 04:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) About wat ur asking me Yes, i do have a moddded psp w/ CFW (custom firmware) :) From Nn78 srry man srry, im not allowed 2 put just ANYTHING into mah PSP.....srryy....ill just make some articles better instead :) From Nn78 Patapon 3 Demo? Can I suggest a merger between this, and the Patapon 3 game article? Can I put the link into the newer article right? U.N_Owen's Idiot 03:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The U.Nknown Document Rules v. 1.1 '''Note: This will be given out to every active rollback and admin for testing. Request Voting I think we should have an Admin Request Voting, for example, make a page called Request for Admin/User:Username. Then it could be up on the front page of Patapedia. There will be a decider that made the article choose another person for election to an admin. People that vote could vote in a Support, Neutral, Oppose format '''with comments about either approving the person, or denying that person adminship. For example, if you wanted to apply someone for admin, you would make an article like the bold letters. Then people would vote, and if over a few weeks, 2-4 weeks, if the Support overrides the Opposing parties, the user is now admin-granted. If after 4 weeks, the opposing people outnumber the supporting, the user cannot apply until 1 more month. 2 Weeks is the minimum the be an admin, and even if the opposing outnumber the supporting, the decision to not grant rights wouldn't be made until 4 Weeks. People can become Admin if they have enough votes at 2-4 Weeks, but they will be denied at 4 Weeks only. Unless that user has a bad history, such as Etrini10, then the next request will be delayed until after 6 Months from a ban, or when the bad activity stops. '''For bureaucrats, then the user must apply to the Wikia Staff, as they are the only ones who can control power. If the user is behaving badly, and abuses power, a Request for Demotion/User:Username will be made. It will contain the same info that the Request for Admin would take, but when the Supporting outnumber the Opposing, the user is demoted. There would be a thing like this to ban people, but it would only take 1-2 Weeks. There must be proof to do this, and it must be stated in the either the Support, or Oppose column. There is an exception to this, as Admins/Bureaucrats who abuse power will either be demoted/banned ASAP. Would a scale like this work? Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> Admin --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> Rollback --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 2) --> Rollback -- > Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 3) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat/Admin --> ASAP Ban --> Banned Any bureaucrat can be demoted 1 Level (Admin), 2 Levels (Rollback), or 3 Levels (User). Any A Request for Ban can be filled out anytime to any abuser of power. Banned --> Request for Redemption --> User --> Request for Admin --> Admin --> Request for Bureaucrat (Wikia Staff) --> Bureaucrat Banned --> Request for Redemption (Lv. 2) --> Admin, or Bureaucrat Banned --> (Doing Time) --> User? ---- The Scale in reverse. SEVERE WARNING: Only apply the Request for Redemption at more than 100+ ACTIVE USERS!!! As you can see, a Banned user must have a representative to fill out a Request for Redemption. Once after the Request for Redemption is successfully admitted, it will take 1-2 Weeks of decision. Times of minimum decison to deadline. Request for Demotion (Lv.1, Lv.2, Lv.3): 1-2 Weeks Request for Demotion (Lv.1, Lv.2, Lv.3): ASAP (Admin/Bureaucrats) Request for Ban (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, Lv. 5): 1-2 Weeks Request for Ban (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, Lv. 5): ASAP (Admin/Bureaucrats) Request for Redemption (Lv. 1, Lv. 2): 1-2 Weeks Request for Admin: 2-4 Weeks Request for Bureaucrat: DETERMINES ON WIKIA STAFF! Ending So? Will there be a style similar to this at all? This is similar to larger wikis and what they do to upgrade their users. The degrading is new. Users like Etrini10 will have a hard time to crack this, unless he makes multiple accounts, but that would be a dead giveaway like in the Example. You better make up your mind, Etrini10 could be coming back as Etrini103. Take note that I took 1+ hour to type this up please? Determining the Criteria For bad deeds such as vandalism, insults for no reason, or simple ignorance. These are the criteria to request for one of these. 'Negative Requests' Request For Demotion (Level 1) *Vandalizing pages (1+ Pages) *Flame War Starting (1 Time) Request For Demotion (Level 2) *Vandalizing major traffic pages (1 or 2 Pages) *Harsh Insults (2+ Times) Request For Demotion (Level 3) *Vandalizing major traffic pages (3+ Pages) *Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports) Request For Ban (Level 1: 3 Days) *''Vandalizing pages (3-5 pages)'' *''Vandalizing other people's user pages (1 Page)'' *''Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports)'' Request For Ban (Level 2: 1 Week) *''Vandalizing pages (5+ pages)'' *''Vandalizing other people's user pages (2+ Pages)'' *''Intolerable to nearby people (7 Reports)'' Request For Ban (Level 3: 2 Weeks) *''Been banned once and then was banned again in the span of 1 week.'' *''2+ Demotions in 2 Weeks.'' *''Making new accounts after being banned (1+ Account)'' Request For Ban (Level 4: 1 Month) *''Admin power abuse: deleting random pages with no reason, vandalism, blocking accounts for no reason, mass administrator promotion at a time'' *''Making new accounts that are proven to be the same person after being banned (More than 3 Accounts).'' Request For Ban (Level 5: Infinite) *''Mass vandalism'' *''Vandalism to the main page (1+ times)'' Other Rules *If a user is set for a Request For Demotion Lv. 1 without Rollback, the criteria is in the hands of the people. 'Positive Requests' For helpful, or good deeds, and false accusement. These are the criteria to request for one of these. REMINDER: Rquest for Redemption is held after 100+ ACTIVE USERS! Request For Redemption (Level 1: Reinstated as User) *More people forgive the person who has wronged them. Request For Redemption (Level 2: Reinstated as Previous Level) *Person is found innocent of a crime during their ban. User is given a complete apology through e-mail, through friends, or when they come back. Request For Admin *'Two Phases': Temporary, which could be taken away by the person who enstated them, or Permanent, in which only a Request For Demotion can erase. *Temporary Phase is reached when the contributor has done good deeds and helped the Wikia at 200 edits. *Permanent Phase is the same, except for 500 edits. Request For Bureaucrat *Can be given at anytime after Permanent Admin, not only depends on their helpfulness, but their respect and loyalty to seniors as well. Contact the Wikia Staff to be upgraded on request. Admin Elections When no one has been requested as an Admin in 2 Months (You cannot request yourself) , there will be an tournament-style election to determine what person gets to become a Temporary Admin. There must be at least one user that is admin or above to give permission too. The Temporary Adminship granted by the highest person can be taken away at will of them, or when the person becomes inactive. The Temporary Adminship granted by this tournament can be upgraded by the highest person regardless of edits if the user is trying their hardest. To get into the tournament, you must be rollback or a user. You also must have at least 30 edits to join. The tournament sign-up will be on the front page, held by an admin. The style goes alphabetic from A-Z. Each round lasts 1 Week, in which people can vote for a side. The people in that round cannot vote. An example of this format is this below. The Admin Tournament IV (Article Title) Rubix vs DistorteD Votes For Rubix *'Rubix has a good leadership. User: CrazyGuy' *'At least he is better than DistorteD. User: MadMan' Votes For DistorteD *'He can keep his cool. User: LashBandicoot' Winner of Round 13: Rubix Tomorrow: MadMan vs ThePersucutor The last 4 people of the tournament can be upgraded to rollback, but only the winner has the Temporary Admin title. The Golden Edits When something on this futuristic rule sheet needs to be changed, talk to me. If one person agrees (For Now), (I'll be giving a sample to the admins and rollback), then the documents will be changed according to the Golden Edit. First Golden Edit *'People will now need proof that this person is guilty of said crimes', User:Ironstar Second Golden Edit *'Demoting, and banning a bad admin/bureaucrat should be held ASAP,' User:Yumipon Third Golden Edit *'Request for Redemption now held after 100+ Active Users are enstated, '''User:Yumipon Fourth Golden Edit *'Request for Rollback doesn't exist, Request at Yumipon's talk page, User:Yumipon Fifth Golden Edit *'Request for Bureaucrat to be for Wikia Staff approval, apply to Wikia Staff, '''User:Yumipon Sixth Golden Edit *'Request for Ban, (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, and Lv. 5) decreased to times (3 Days, 1 Week, 2 Weeks, 1 Month, and Infinite), 'User:Yumipon Seventh Golden Edit *'New rules for Request for Ban (Level 1) Vandalizing pages (3-5 pages) Vandalizing other people's user pages (1 Page) Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports) *'New rules for Request for Ban (Level 2) ' Vandalizing pages (5+ pages) Vandalizing other people's user pages (2+ Pages) Intolerable to nearby people (7 Reports) *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 3) ' Been banned once and then was banned again in the span of 1 week. 2+ Demotions in 2 Weeks. Making new accounts after being banned (1+ Account) *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 4) ' Admin power abuse: deleting random pages with no reason, vandalism, blocking accounts for no reason, mass administrator promotion at a time, Making new accounts that are proven to be the same person after being banned (More than 3 Accounts). *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 5) ' Mass vandalism Vandalism of the main page (1+ Times) All requested by Yumipon Eighth Golden Edit TBA Thanks for the Updates, m(_ _)m | The U.N_Owen 02:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Article of the week I was just wondering if since you're done with the thing for the homepage, should I keep doing article of the week, or are you going to go back to it? Ironstar: Super Admin 17:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't Regret (Or Not) Don't take that "The Worst Offense" is blaming blame on an innocent too seriously, It probably reminds of Etrini10 and how he MIGHT be innocent right? We will never know for sure, it could be a desperate plea or a fiendish blaming game. This Patapedia is split virtual over the Internet. Most of us won't even meet. We will never learn the exact truth. P.S: I finished the "Patapon Equipment Archive", it now contains "Patapon 2 Weapons" data. If you need me, I will be working on Rarepons. P.S.S: On the other hand, I saw that you're 47 on the Youtube Channel, must be a typo. '__' ? If you didn't take it seriously, just ignore this. m(_ _)m | The U.N_Owen 12:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Er. Sorry. So every three weeks for article of the week and twice every month for polls... Thank you for this information, and I apoligize for my mistakes. Yumi need help on account i need ideas for an account write back as soon as you can Yay! Thanks for making those templates, I'll try them out sometime. That makes it A LOT easier. To tell you the truth, I wasn't very good with all that coding.. Yumi need help on account ok i will try to make an acoount i will tell you if my new account info fails- unregistered contributor 75.141.100.238 - it said "incorrect or missing confirmation code." what does this mean? New Account info Could you tell me it? My computer has had a bad time loading up the page and it couldn't show the blurry word. I am pending on making an account until I know I can create one. DODONGA SLAYER WHO CAN DEFEAT DODONGA IN 48SEC. ON PATAPON 2 WITH YUMIPONS TATEPONS HERO DEKAPON AND MEGAPONS AND A FEW DIVINE ANCIENT DRUM AND DEMON WEAPOONS. I DID ALMIGHTY dakl WITH HERO mank DODONGA SLAYER WHO CAN DEFEAT DODONGA IN 48SEC. ON PATAPON 2 WITH YUMIPONS TATEPONS HERO DEKAPON AND MEGAPONS AND A FEW DIVINE ANCIENT DRUM AND DEMON WEAPOONS. I DID ALMIGHTY dakl WITH HERO mank DODONGA SLAYER WHO CAN DEFEAT DODONGA IN 48SEC. ON PATAPON 2 WITH YUMIPONS TATEPONS HERO DEKAPON AND MEGAPONS AND A FEW DIVINE ANCIENT DRUM AND DEMON WEAPOONS. I DID ALMIGHTY dakl WITH HERO mank